There's Just Something About That Boy Touya&Yuki
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: Touya and Yuki's thoughts on seeing each other for the first time. Fear not, it's not sappy love at first sight, but a kind of revelation for them both. Obviously TouyaXYuki, but nothing very rude. XD
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, this is another of my growing arsenal of TouyaxYuki fanfics. It's their thoughts on seeing each other for the first time. It starts with Touya's view, then Yuki's. I don't know how much of a fanbase there is out there for these two but I love them. I seem to write Touya's part better than mine. I mean Yuki's XD It probably has something to do with my own Touya's very similar personality. I bet I could tell what ice cream Touya likes XD Anyway. Now I'm blethering. If you're offended don't say anything because I don't really care. Why would you be reading something with Touya and Yuki anyway? What did you think it would be about? Friendship? Ha! God I can't shut up. I'll leave you to read on.

"What _did_ Kaho mean by 'It'll be different when I return.'?" Touya thought absently while the morning messages were being read out to the class. He shifted in his seat. It was spring again, the cherry blossoms were just starting to bud. "A year since Kaho left." Touya sighed in his thoughts, his emotions not breaking through his stoic face.

"And now students, we have a new student joining us today, please be kind." The teacher announced, causing Touya's classmates to erupt into excited chatter. Touya looked up, too preoccupied to really care about a new student.

"His name is Tsukishiro Yukito. Welcome to our class Tsukishiro-san." The teacher said as the silver-haired youth stood awkwardly at the front of the class. Bowing shyly the boy went to the seat he was allocated, the one behind Touya.

"Another good looking boy for the girls to fight over." Touya thought, internally rolling his eyes. As the boy sat down, Touya heard the soft sigh he gave as he rested his elbows on the desk. He turned and their eyes met. "He's different." Touya thought as he frowned. From behind his glasses the boy blushed a little and looked away. Touya resolved to be his friend as soon as he saw that gentle blush. There was just something about that boy.

"Another new school." Yukito thought glumly as he slowly made his way to his new classroom. He glanced out of the window. It was pretty high up here and he could see the spring blossoms just coming out. He smiled at the pretty Spring scene before and turned down a hallway.

The door loomed before him as he waited for the teacher inside to mention him. Then came the call.

"And now students, we have a new student joining us today, please be kind." The teacher called.

"Kind, right." Thought Yukito as he opened the door and stepped into the eye line of every student in the classroom. Well, almost everyone. Yukito noticed one boy staring out of the window, who was only just turning to look. "Looks like a sports captain," Yukito thought, "I wonder which girl is his girlfriend." He wondered as he shyly bowed to the class.

Trying not to meet anyone's eyes he made his way to his seat, the one behind the popular looking guy. He could feel many sets of eyes on him and winced when the chair scraped on the floor as he sat down. Sighing he propped his elbows on the desk and cupped his chin in his hands.

He looked up only to meet the eyes of the guy in front. He stared for a moment, then frowned. Blushing, Yukito looked hurriedly away, afraid that he had offended him, but desperately hoping he hadn't. Glancing up, he saw the boy just turning away, a little crinkle of amusement in his eye and a look of determination on his face. It was the little crinkle in his eye that made Yukito think. "There's just something about that boy."

Not very long, but I liked it. Please review if you liked it! I enjoy praise, no wonder I'm a teacher's pet XD

ILY!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to continue this story, as it was a bit short, there's still a lot more to their story that we don't know. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Touya or Yuki. Or at least not CLAMP's versions XD I've got my own Touya to worry about. And worry I will. ^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and Touya shoved his chair back. In doing so he accidentally knocked the desk behind. There was a quiet curse as a tower of books slithered to the floor with a loud plopping noise. Feeling a little ridiculous Touya turned around and helped the pale boy retrieve his books. Touya couldn't help but notice the boy's slight blush and stressed movements. He moved calmly and silently, piling books and straightening the chair and desk. They both straightened up and Touya held out his hand. "Kinomoto Touya." He said as the smaller teen shyly shook his hand. In a quiet voice he replied "Tsukishiro Yukito." Touya smiled warmly, feeling the magic flowing through Yukito. He removed his hand and retreated back into his little world to think about the power he had felt. There was definitely something strange about him. Touya glanced back over to Yukito and saw him dejectedly gathering his books and heading for the door. 'I don't think he needs to be alone' thought Touya as he planned where he would show Yuki first. He grabbed his things and called after him. "Yuki! Wait! I'll show you around the school if you like?" Yukito turned and looked at Touya, a smile finally lighting his face. Touya smiled back and felt happy to know this strange boy.

The bell rang and Yukito went to gather up his things when the chair in front collided with his desk, knocking his neatly piled things onto the floor. He muttered something under his breath and bent down to pick up his things, but stopped when he noticed the popular boy helping him. He blushed, embarrassed at the attention. He started to gather his things quickly and jerkily. Not really wanting to leave the classroom and go to recess alone, but wanting to get out of the classroom. The tall boy piled Yukito's books neatly and calmly. Yukito's heart stopped racing a little as the boy didn't make a fuss out of it. They both straightened up and it surprised Yuki very much when the tall teen offered his hand. Blushing again Yuki shook his hand. In a deep voice the other teen introduced himself. "Kinomoto Touya." Yukito made sure that he remembered the name before quietly giving his. "Tsukishiro Yukito." He said, feeling a little silly as his name had been told to the class earlier. He saw Touya move away and he sadly turned to his books and headed for the door, dreading the loneliness of recess. Yuki almost jumped out of his skin with shock and surprise as his name was called out. "Yuki! Wait! I'll show you around school if you like?" He turned and faced the speaker. Touya. No one had ever called Yukito by a nickname before. And for the first time in a while, Yuki smiled, happy to know this strange boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ah, as I write Tomoyo's sweet little voice sings to me. ^^  
I have become involved with this story and so must finish it to at least where Cardcaptor Sakura starts.... Yeah. It's a good plan.  
So I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be.  
I'll let you know when I'm finished, but there's still a bit to go. I think....... I need the first disc!!!!! *cries* I blame it all on Touya. --;  
If that makes sense... Probably not, I'm just ranting after having a really good Valentine's Day and feeling miserable because now I'm back home 2 hours away from my Touya. How sad.

Well, on to the story. Again, just in case some homophobe wandered here by accident, this IS about man-love. A little. Not really. But it's implied. Like Kurogane and Fai. But more. Okay, sorry, I'm ranting. Obviously CLAMP owns Touya and Yuki, inc Tomoyo and Sakura. But I have my own Touya to worry about, beating up her own little sister and being a general nuisance. --;

SORRY!

Anyway, on the story!!! Gay Away!!!!!! XD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya showed Yuki around the school grounds and he eventually ended up under the big Sakura tree at the edge of the school grounds. He had amusedly watched Yuki lug his over sized lunchbox around while he showed him around. But the smaller teen hadn't complained once and was enraptured in what Touya had to show him. He was beginning to like this silver haired youth more and more. They sat down and ate their lunches in silence, the Sakura blossoms floating on the warm spring breeze. Touya watched as layer after layer of Yuki's lunchbox came away, revealing more and more food. Yuki caught Touya looking and blushed. He then offered a rice ball to Touya. Laughing a little Touya refused. "A large appetite signals good health." He said, enjoying himself quite a bit. Yuki blushed again and Touya could only laugh, already feeling comfortable with his new friend, almost like they had met before. Touya was just pondering the possibility that they had met in a past life when he felt a familiar presence. Slightly annoyed he looked across to the ground of Tomoeda Elementary. And sure enough, running up to the fence was his little sister, Sakura. "Toouyaaa!" She called, waving happily while her friend Tomoyo trailed along with her camera. Touya wearily got up and Yuki watched him, confused, with his mouth full. Touya held out his hand to help him up and he swallowed hurriedly, taking the hand eagerly. After Yuki was up and he had brushed any stray pieces of rice from his uniform Touya began walking over to the fence. "Come and meet my little sister." He said; a small frown on his face.

Yuki was amazed at all that Touya had to show him. Every simple thing was turned into an experience, something that Touya had heard or seen. Lugging around his big lunchbox was hard going, but he barely noticed as they strolled about the school, eventually coming to rest under a huge Sakura tree. As Yuki sat down under the tree he smiled happily at all around him and dug into his lunch, mulling over how much he liked the taller teen. He gleefully opened up each compartment to reveal more and more homemade goodies. As he was eating some rice balls he noticed Touya watching him. Embarrassed by his appetite he blushed deeply and offered Touya some of his lunch in apology. He was secretly pleased when he refused. "A large appetite signals good health." Touya said, sounding like he was quoting someone. Yuki blushed again, but this time more with pleasure than embarrassment. He was comforted by Touya's presence and was getting more and more comfortable. As if he was seeing a friend whom he had not seen for a long time. He smiled to himself and put a whole meat bun in his mouth. He looked up and Touya's head turned towards the elementary school, his mouth still full. "Toouyaaa!" Came a shout. Yuki watched as a young girl came running towards the fence waving, with another little girl following with what appeared to be a camera. He looked back to Touya and saw that he was standing. He frowned a little in confusion and swallowed quickly, almost choking, when Touya held out his hand to help him up. Letting go of Touya's hand he quickly brushed himself down and looked questioningly at Touya. "Come and meet my little sister." Touya said, frowning slightly. Yuki's eyes lit up and looked at the girl again. But for some reason, he found himself frowning.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thankyou thankyou, I am brilliant. XD Please review if you liked it. I hate to review grub but I like them!! Is that such a crime????!!!!!  
As for my Touya, at least you can leave some sort of comment, even if it is lewd and disgustingly insinuative. XD

ILY!!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter!!! Thankyou to the few review-ists. ^^ And thanks for the suggestion from Touya, but I'm afraid 'hot sex scenes' will not be appearing in this story. You can wait for the weekend!!! XD jk. Actually she's not on my friend list at the moment because she gave me this cold! :( Well, it was either her or Mother.... Hey! Where's my Touya sitting at my bedside feeding me! *sniff*  
Now, I'm not as happy with this chapter as with the others. I'm getting a little confused about time. Do you think when they met they'd be in about year 8 or 9? And Sakura would be in, like, grade one. Hmm.... I never understood what year level they were in. Ah well, enjoy!

Touya was annoyed after lunch. His new friend had delighted in meeting his little sister and had gotten along with her very well. It annoyed him that Sakura had found Yukito so interesting, it made him think that it may have something to do with their 'sixth senses'. Touya stared blankly at the blackboard and mulled over the power of Yukito. Whenever Touya touched or even brushed against Yuki he got the tingle of magic that generally came with ghosts. He frowned and thought about the ghosts for a minute. Yuki definitely was not a ghost. He could sense him sitting merrily behind him, and heard him casually flip over a page to write more notes. Far too physically present to be a ghost, but the strange aura he had hinted towards the supernatural. Touya could also sense an overwhelming loneliness from Yuki. Even though he had mentioned he was staying with his grandparents it seemed like there was no one really looking after Yukito. Touya knew then he would try his best to be Yuki's friend. Looking out the window his thoughts returned to the afternoon's happenings. Sakura's reaction to Yuki was far from usual. Normally she was incredibly shy of Touya's friends, but with Yuki she was comfortable and even blushing. Touya's thoughts went to her little friend, Daidouji-san. Tomoyo. She was an odd one. The way she looked at Touya and Yuki made him uncomfortable. Like he was being sized up for cooking or something. He refocused on the board after the teacher cleared his throat pointedly and Yuki kicked the leg of Touya's chair. Smiling, Touya turned and poked his tongue out at the boy behind him.

Back in class Yuki was happily taking notes and thinking about the afternoon. Meeting Sakura-chan had been very interesting. She was a sweet little girl that Yuki felt compelled to be nice to. A small part of him seemed to be judging Sakura, but Yuki discarded the feeling as that of interest. Trying to see any resemblance to Touya. He was a little confused by Touya's obvious annoyance at the little girl, but it seemed to just be sibling rivalry. Sakura's friend, Tomoyo was a little strange. A very polite and articulate girl who obviously knew Sakura very well. Touya's silence and brooding presence all through the conversation made Yuki frown a bit as he turned his page. He noticed Touya's dark head looking out of the window and Yuki watched him for a minute, enjoying the secret observation. Touya shifted back to looking at the board but did not pick up his pen. Yuki noticed his distracted air and was not going to press it until he saw the teacher looking at Touya. Without thinking he swiftly kicked Touya's chair leg as the teacher cleared his throat. Jerking a little Touya looked up and turned around. And, much to the amusement and delight of Yuki, poked his tongue out with a smile.

It's hard to imagine Touya poking out his tongue actually. But he did. One of his rare impulsive things. XD  
There will be another chapter almost immediately. So share the ILY factor with me!  
(Disclaimer) - You know the drill.


	5. Chapter 5

I was home all day today so I'm posting two chapters!!!!! I know, I'm pretty impressive XD  
Again, I think my talent is dropping, so tell me if it's s*** LOL I swore. Kind of. Does this mean I have to change the rating?  
Well I won't. So there.  
Gay Away!!!!!

The bell went and Touya gathered his things to go home. He caught Yuki as he was walking away and thanked him for warning him about the teacher. Yuki's smile gave Touya a feeling of accomplishment. He showed Yuki where to go after school and explained what would happen if he had duties. Yuki's joyous face made Touya wonder whether the short youth had ever really had a friend. Touya almost felt pity for the boy in front of him, but when Yuki's face turned from joy to concern Touya knew that Yuki had known what it was to have a true friend, and to lose one. As Yuki was about to ask what was wrong Touya grabbed his arm. And with his serious face asked: "Can I walk you home?" Touya's face did not move and inch as Yuki's surprise bloomed across his features, though inside Touya was wondering whether he had been too forward and prayed that Yuki would not be offended. All of a sudden Yuki's face lit up and he lifted his bag. "Of course Touya!" He said happily. Touya released his hold on Yuki's arm and patted him on the shoulder, and walking out of the classroom, Touya remembered that he had to pick up his little sister.

The bell went and Yuki began gathering his things and putting them into his bag; both sad and relieved that the first day was over. Not wanting to bother Touya, Yuki made his way to grab his coat, but stopped when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to face Touya whose bag was already packed. Yuki grinned broadly when Touya thanked him for warning him about the teacher. Secretly Yuki had been upset that he had been too forward in kicking Touya's chair like that and so was relieved to hear that thank you. As Yuki walked to get his coat Touya explained what he would have to do if he were on duty. Yuki listened carefully making sure he got everything and grinning stupidly at his friend's kindness and care. After putting on his coat Yuki faced Touya again, but the dark haired teen had a serious look on his face that was almost sad. Yuki's heart jumped and just as he was about to ask what the matter was, Touya's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Yuki jumped and did not let his eyes stray from Touya's intense face. "Can I walk you home?" Touya asked, his face barely moving. Yuki's eyes widened and all he could feel was Touya's grip on his arm. His face fell a little bit, wondering if Touya did this to all new students, but he soon lit up with a grin again, thinking of walking with Touya. "Of course Touya!" He said merrily, watching Touya's face for his reaction. Touya dropped his hand and patted Yuki on the shoulder in a friendly way, the tightness around his eyes loosening. Yuki's heart skipped along contentedly as they exited the classroom. But Touya's glad look disappeared as soon as it had come as he looked across to the Junior school.

They didn't end the same this time, and I think they're getting shorter. But meh.  
All hail Lord Yaoi!!!  
ILY


End file.
